Masquerade Ball
by emmaspirate
Summary: With the annual Christmas Eve masquerade ball coming up, Chad, with Tawni's help, comes up with an idea of how to get the girl of his dreams. 2 or 3 shot.
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade Ball

Sonny Munroe skipped down the hallways of Condor Studio's. "Good Morning, Tawni." She said, entering her dressing room that she shared with the blonde.

"What's with you? You're more 'sunnier' then normal today." Tawni said, not even attempting to turn around from the mirror she was facing.

"I'm just excited about the masquerade ball that the studio is throwing tomorrow night." Sonny said, plopping down on the couch with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh that. Mr. Condor throws that every Christmas Eve, where have you been?" Tawni said, applying yet another coat of her favorite lip gloss, Cocoa Mocha Cocoa.

"Wisconsin. Tawni, this is my first Christmas here." Sonny said, in an obvious tone.

"Well, it's really no big thing. Just everyone dressed up in gowns and tuxes with masks."

"I thought you of all people would be excited about this every year. Seeing shopping is your life." Sonny said, laughing.

"I do. Why are you all excited about it in the first place?" Tawni said, finally turning around to face Sonny.

"This is going to be my very first ball. I all ways imagine about meeting my prince charming and sharing my first kiss with him at a ball. Wouldn't it be romantic to get your kiss from your true love and not know who he is until midnight?" Sonny said, getting caught up in her daydreams.

"I guess. Who would kiss you anyway? Chad." Tawni said, snorting a laugh.

"Maybe." Sonny said, trying to hide her face with her hair.

"You like Cooper! Oh my goodness this is priceless." Tawni said, laughing even harder.

"Tawni, hush! I don't want the entire studio knowing."

"You don't want the entire studio to know. They all ready do. The whole studio has been wondering when the two of you was going to get together since you first met. Chad is crazy about you as well." Tawni said, laughing at the look on Sonny's face.

"Tawni, you're crazy. There is no way that Chad Dylan Cooper would like me, Sonny Munroe a farm girl from Wisconsin."

"Well, I guess there is only one way to find out. We are going to get you a killer dress and get you that kiss from you're true love. Rather it be Chad or someone else." Tawni said, standing up and pulling Sonny up on her feet.

"Tawni, come on. There is no way that Chad likes me. You must be mistaken." Sonny said, as Tawni dragged her out of the dressing room and back out of the studio.

"We'll see about that. Meet you at my car in about ten minutes." Tawni said, leaving Sonny on the sidewalk and headed back in the studio.

"Where are you going?" Sonny yelled at her.

"Going to get something. Be back in a few." Tawni said, bolting back inside.

"Cooper!" Tawni bellowed causing Chad to stop dead is his tracks.

"What do you want Blondie?" Chad said, turning around and facing Tawni.

"One my name is Tawni! Two I have a little plan for you to get the girl of your dreams." Tawni said, with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking about an idea for you to have Sonny as your own."

"Why on earth would I want a random?" Chad said

"Don't give me that act. Everyone knows that you like Sonny. So do you want my help or not?" Tawni said, impatiently.

Chad huffed. "Fine! Meet me in my dressing room during lunch."

"Great. Chastity is so going to love that you finally admitted it." Tawni said, before stalking off.

"Uggg…Stupid randoms." Chad said, before heading back to his set.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pics of Sonny's dress and mask and Chad's Tux and Mask in on my profile. _

_

* * *

_Masquerade Ball

Chad bit his thumb nail, a nervous habit he had. He felt like he was waiting forever for Tawni to enter. They had come up with a plan to meet by the punch bowl so Tawni could point Sonny out to him. Finally what seemed like forever Tawni entered the ball room, in the light pink dress she had shown Chad the day before.

"You don't look half bad, Cooper." Tawni said, after she finally spotted him.

"What took you so long? You were supposed to meet me here five minutes ago." Chad said doing everything he could to keep his voice cool.

"Calm down, Romeo. I was helping Sonny get her hair done. She is just entering now." Tawni said, grabbing a cup and walking away.

Chad glanced up at the entrance and his breath was stalled. Sonny came in the most beautiful baby blue gown. The right color to match his eyes. Finally coming back to the real world, Chad made his way over to her.

"Hey there, beautiful. Would you care for a dance?" Chad asked, offering her a hand.

Sonny's eyes from behind her mask inspected him. "Sure." she said, taking his hand as the two of them made there way onto the dance floor.

Chad slipped his arms around her small waist as her arms up on his shoulders.

"This is my favorite song." Sonny murmured as Enchanted by Taylor Swift began playing.

"Then I guess its destiny." Chad said.

"Do I know you?" Sonny said, examining Chad's eyes. He was kind of surprised she hadn't figured it out yet.

"Maybe. We do work at the same studios." Chad said, as the two of them danced slowly through the song.

"You just seem so familiar. But I can't seem to put my finger on which you are." Sonny said, glancing down.

"We do know one another, Sonny. We see each other every single day." Chad said, causing Sonny to let out a gasp.

"You know who I am?"

"Yeah. I have been intrigued by you ever since you first started working her. If I didn't know any better I would say that I'm falling in love with you. You are the most beautiful, amazing, and wonderful girl that I have ever met."

"Thanks. I just wish I could figure out who you are." Sonny said, her cheeks a bright pink.

Sonny never really left Chad's side the whole night. Chad actually found it easier to talk to her since he was able to just be himself with her. Before either one of then knew it was 11:30, just a half hour before Sonny would know who he was.

"So, do you have any special guy in your life?" Chad asked. According to Tawni she was into him, but he needed to make sure for himself that this wasn't all a set up.

"Yeah, there is a guy in my life. But I really don't think he's into me.

"Trust me, if he gotten to know you the way I have. He's into you." Chad said, smiling a bit.

"I really hope your right." Sonny said, giving him a small smile.

"Sonny, there is really something that I want to do before you know who I am." Chad said he could feel the butterflies in his stomach pick up.

"What's that?" Sonny said, looking him in the eye.

Chad leaned down closing the gap until his lips pressed softly on hers. He was surprised when she slowly starts kissing back, as he pulled her closer. After a few short minutes the two of them pulled apart, both of them with stupid grins on there face.

"Well, kids there are only a short 30 seconds before we find out who is who." Marshall said, from the front stage.

"Sonny, I want you to promise me that you won't be mad at me when you find out who I am." Chad said, as the entire room started the countdown.

"I promise." Sonny said, smiling.

3

2

1

The entire room glanced around as everyone pulled off there masks. Chad turned his head as he pulled off his mask hiding his face from her view.

"So, you are going to show me who you are or what?" Sonny said, laughing.

Chad slowly turned around to stand face to face with Sonny. "Hey Sonny!"

"Chad?"

* * *

_A/N: So tell me what you think of chapter 2! I don't know why I have been in such a writing mood lately. But I am hoping to have a new chapter of To Late to Turn Back up later tonight or tomorrow! Peace Danielle._


	3. Chapter 3

Masquerade Ball

"Chad?" Sonny asked again, clearly shocked of everything that just happened.

"I-I-I got to go." Chad said, pushing his way through the crowd of people making there way to the exist.

Sonny didn't even move from the spot she was standing at. Everything that had just taken place was still running through her head. Chad was the guy that she had spent the whole dance with. Finally Sonny walked somberly to her dressing room.

"Hey, did you find your prince?" Tawni asked, as soon as she entered the room. Sonny didn't even attempted to take off her dress and plopped down on the couch.

"Chad kissed me." Sonny said, not looking at Tawni afraid of what she was going to say.

"What? That's great!" Tawni squealed, throwing Sonny off.

"What you're excited about this? I can't even wrap my head around it." Sonny said, running a hand through her hair knocking out the curls.

"Sonny, Chad is crazy about you. I was surprised that he even let me help him tonight." Tawni said.

"What? This was all a set-up tonight. That's how he knew who I was." Sonny said, finally putting some of the pieces together.

"Yes. Now go and look for him and tell him how you feel." Tawni said, pulling Sonny up on her feet and pushing her out the door.

Sonny looked everywhere in the studio for Chad, starting with his dressing room. But he just wasn't anywhere to be found. Finally making her way back to her dressing room and grabbing her purse she decided to just call it a night. She was just going to have to talk to him after the New Year.

Walking outside she was surprised to see that it was raining and even more surprised to see someone slumped over on the sidewalk a few feet away. Walking towards the person to make sure that he was all right, she was surprised to see that it was none other then Chad.

"Chad, what are you doing out here?" Sonny said, it sounded more like she was screaming because of how hard it was raining.

"Just leave me alone, Sonny." Chad said. Sonny could tell that he had been outside for a while. His tux was soaked and his hair was flat on his head.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Sonny said, gingerly sitting next to him on the sidewalk still in her gown.

"I'm sorry if I took advantage of you tonight. Tawni told me that you liked me, but I guess she was wrong." Chad said, never looking up from his shoes.

"And what made you believe that I don't like you. You left so fast I couldn't say anything." Sonny said, standing up.

"Sonny, what are you trying to say?" Chad asked, following suit.

"Chad, I have liked you ever since the first day you used you're charm on me. I have been crazy about you. The only reason I didn't say anything is because I was in shock that it was you." Sonny said, never breaking eye contact with Sonny.

"So, you're saying that I came out here and sat in the rain for nothing." Chad said, running a hand through his wet hair.

"I wouldn't say for nothing. There was another dream that I have that I never told Tawni about." Sonny said, taking a step closer to Chad.

"Oh, and what's that." Chad said smirking, he to took a step forward.

"Kissing the guy of my dreams in the pouring rain." Sonny said they were standing so close they were touching.

"I think I can do that." Chad said, closing the gap between them.

After a few minutes the two parted.

"Best Christmas ever." Sonny said, pulling Chad into there 3rd kiss that night.

* * *

_A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for all the reviews. It was fun writing it. J Danielle_


End file.
